Timeline
This article will set forth a timeline for the events that occurred in the Order of the Stick. Special thinaks to RMS Oceanic who first created this timeline on the Order of the Stick forums. Before OOTS Age of the Gods Circa -500 : The Mesopotamian, Chinese, Norse and Greek Pantheons work on creating a world out of the threads of reality. Arguments over how the world should be result in the creation of a Snarl in reality, capable of killing Gods with a single strike. It effortlessly executes the entire Greek Pantheon, before destroying the world responsible for its creation. The other three pantheons flee into the outer planes for centuries. 0''' : The Three Surviving Pantheons work together to create a new world. By agreeing in advance over who makes what, they are able to use this world to imprison the Snarl in a demi-plane from which it cannot escape. '''Circa 100 : Concerned that their Clerics are unable to level up against high level monsters, the three pantheons create several sentient races such as the goblins, hobgoblins, bugbears, lizardfolk and kobolds, for the sole purpose of being easy kills for new adventurers. To ensure their numbers don't grow, the Gods place them in barren lands. Circa 250 : A number of elves ascend and become deities. They are welcomed into the godly neighborhood, and are granted autonomy to watch over the elves. Circa 500 : A violet-skinned goblin is born. His name long since lost to history, he is known as the Dark One. Uniting the goblinoid races, he conducts a brilliant and savage campaign against the northern countries. Having them at his mercy, he goes to their leadership to talk, for all he wants is all races to be equal. In the middle of the talks, however, he is killed by an assassin hired by the rulers of the countries. In revenge, his armies spends the following year killing one million humans, a fact the humans take to mean goblins should never unite like that again. Such is their devotion to the Dark One that he ascends as a god, and learns of the other gods' cruel joke. He confronts them, but gets nowhere. Some of the gods want to kill him, but he finds friends in Tiamat, Loki and Rat. Like the elven gods before him, he is allowed dominion over goblinoid affairs. Age of Mortals Unknown : Azure City becomes the capital of a large empire, and implements a code of law. After the Empire falls, the Ruler becomes the Lord of Azure City, and the code of law remains in place in its remaining territory. Circa 680 : Humans and lizard races living in the Great Desert in the southern half of the Western Continent begin an endless cycle of fighting for the few habitable areas. Circa 1054 : Vaarsuvius is born in the Great Elven Forest to Ranger Parents. Circa 1073 : Vaarsuvius is introduced to magic by Aarindarius. Circa 1065 : Soon Kim is born in Azure City 1073 : A young boy who will take on the name Xykon is born. 1081 : The young boy's pet dog Barky dies. The boy inadvertently animates Barky as a zombie, manifesting sorceror powers. 1089 : The 16-year old boy has taken to concealing his powers to the world, although it doesn't stop him Zombifying his Grandmother. Xavion the wizard talks to him about his powers, and offers to admit him to a specialist sorceror school. The boy declines, killing and zombifying him instead. The boy takes the name Xykon. For admitting Xavion into his room, Xykon has his Grandmother and Xavion eat his parents. Circa 1097 : Vaarsuvius is formally apprenticed to Aarindarius. 1102 * Eugene Greenhilt is born to Horace Greenhilt, a skilled and respected fighter. * At Helldeathdoomfire Volcano, Xykon is passed over for promotion to head lackey of the Unholy Master, due to his lack of finesse or tactics, and tendency to answer every problem with brute force. Xykon quits over this and soon thereafter his first independant evil plan doesn't go so well, and he is imprisoned. 1111 : Shojo is born in Azure City. 1113 : Magical scouters invite Eugene to enroll at Magical University. It takes Eugene a year to persuade his father to let him attend. Unknown date : Horace's wife and Eugene's mother dies before Eugene graduates from magical university. Order of the Scribble 1117 * Soon Kim and his wife Mijung investigate a strange planar rift in the elven lands while on a diplomatic mission. Mijung is killed by the Snarl. Soon meets up with Lirian and resolve to investigate the rifts. * At around the same time, a cleric of the Dark One, fleeing an elven war party, discovers the rift. He is consumed by the Snarl, but it is enough for draw the rift to the Dark One's attention, having been previously unaware of it. He learns of the Snarl through his allies in the other Pantheons, and begins to forge a plan to use it to his own ends. 1118 * By now Soon and Lirian are accompanied by Serini Toormuck, Girard Draketooth, Kraagor, and Dorukan, becoming the Order of the Scribble. * The Dark One creates a powerful artifact called the Crimson Mantle, entrusting it to his high priest. This "Bearer of the Crimson Mantle" raises an army to seize the rift in the elven lands. The army is thwarted by the Order of the Scribble. 1118 - 1119 * The Order of the Scribble discover five rifts throughout the planet, and deduce their divine nature. Lirian and Dorukan devise a way to seal the rifts. When sealing the last one near the Dwarven lands, Kraagor is killed keeping the Snarl at bay, much to Serini's grief. Dorukan and Lirian build gates to keep the rifts permanently sealed, becoming romantically involved as they do. * The Dark One sees the gates and realises a ritual with a High Level Divine caster and High Level Arcane caster, the same as those who forged the gates, could grant him control over them. He would be able to release the Snarl on any plane he saw fit, meaning he would be able to negotiate with the Gods to improve the lot of Goblinoids. He bequeaths this plan to the Bearer of the Crimson Mantle, and all who succeed him. Circa 1120 * Eugene Greenhilt graduates from Magic University, and is apprenticed to noted Archmage and Illusionist Fyron Pucebuckle. * After arguments over how best to protect the gates, the five surviving members of the Order agree to each protect one rift each, and not interfere with each other's style of protection. Dorukan and Lirian come to regret this hasty oath sworn in anger, and continue to meet in secret. 1121 - 1127 : As part of his efforts to protect the Rift of Azure City, Soon Kim founds a secret society of Paladins called the Sapphire Guard. He proceed to lead them on a series of crusades, slaying all those who would attempt to use the rifts, and destroying any records of them. For some reason, the Bearer of the Crimson Mantle draws their attention. 1124 : Eugene's apprenticeship to Fyron ends, but he remains in close contact with him. 1129 * Durkon Thundershield is born in the dwarven lands. * A goblin is born in a small goblin village. He will eventually train as a Cleric of The Dark One. 1130 * Soon Kim and the Lord of Azure City complete construction of Azure City Palace, really an elaborate fort to defend the Azure City Gate. Soon gives control of the Sapphire Guard to Shojo's father, believing the Ruler of Azure City should be personally responsible for protecting the gate. He dies shortly after this, and his soul is bound into the form of a Ghost-like spirit comprised of positive energy, so that he may continue to guard the Gate. Many more, if not all, Sapphire Guard members will eventually join him in this task. * By this date Eugene Greenhilt has won his third Wizzie award for Best Illusionist. 1136 : Shojo becomes Ruler of Azure City. 1140 * Pompey the Half-Elf is born. * A piece of Xykon's anatomy moves of its own accord for the last time. Unknown Date : Horace Greenhilt dies and is accepted into Celestia. 1143 : One Wednesday in Spring, Xykon tries to steal a "Badass" looking crown from Fyron Pucebuckle, having seen it in a Tour Fyron was giving earlier that day. Fyron's apprentice Eugene Greenhilt tries to help, but Xykon traps him in a force bubble. After an extended duel, Fyron defeats Xykon, while showing the contempt for Sorcery as opposed to Wizardry that Xykon hates. However, Xykon manages to grab Fyron's own Wizzie award and beat him to death with it. Xykon zombifies Fyron, takes the crown and teleports away. Eugene starts trying to track Xykon down, but will never get closer than a diner Xykon was in for 20 minutes three months prior. Xykon will also kill at least two other wizards named Fyron from Cliffport City this year. Circa 1144 : After visiting the Oracle of the Sunken valley, Eugene learns the identity of Fyron's murderer. Some time after this, after a drunken visit to a bar, he visits a tattoo parlour and has a tattoo representing a Blood Oath of Vengence placed on his back. Circa 1147 : Aarandarius abruptly ends Vaarsuvius apprenticeship. 1149 * The Young Goblin Cleric is ordained an Acolyte of the Dark One by the Bearer of the Crimson Mantle. Shortly after this, the Sapphire Guard crusade reaches his village, in search of the Crimson Mantle. In the massacre that follows, the Cleric is forced to take the Crimson Mantle, and learn the plan of the Dark One. His Mother, Uncle, Older Brother, Younger Sister and the rest of his village are wiped out. He manages to rescue his younger brother, although his eye is stabbed out by a Paladin before the Cleric rescues him. * Vaarsuvius meets Inkyrius. After a long respectful courtship, they get married. 1153 * After ten fruitless years of searching for Xykon, Eugene Greenhilt falls in love with Sara, a beautiful young woman and marries her. * The Young Goblin Cleric, Bearer of the Crimson Mantle and his younger brother, now a rogue, are planning the storming of a Sapphire Guard fortress in a swamp, when Lizardfolk attack it first. Before the Goblins can do anything about it, Xykon arrives and, for the hell of it, kills all the humans, as well as any lizardfolk in the area. Both the Goblins and Lizardfolk beseech for Xykon's aid in their respective plans, but Xykon kills the Lizardfolk ambassador because he couldn't be bothered remembering his name. The Bearer and his Brother take on the names Redcloak and Right-Eye, respectively, and tell Xykon of the plan, tricking him into believing he will be able to control the Snarl. The Demon Cockroaches at the diner they go to start to follow Xykon around. 1154 : The Creature in the Darkness, living in a jungle, is captured by explorers. He will eventually be sold into a circus and gawked at. 1155 : Miko Miyazaki is born to Eko Miyazaki and an unnamed Father, nobles of Azure City. She will be orphaned at a young age and raised in an Monk Order. 1155 : Roy Greenhilt is born after his parents' protective spell fails. Eugene abandons his quest to destroy Xykon in order to raise his family. Prelude to a Stick 1156 * In a pitched battle for Lirian's Gate, Redcloak and Xykon are defeated by Lirian's forces. Lirian personally brings down Xykon, and all non-elven spellcasters in the area, with a magical virus that permanently robs victims of their ability to cast magic. Redcloak escapes this fate, the Crimson Mantle providing him with immunity to the disease. Showing compassion, Lirian has them imprisoned in a druidic prison. * Redcloak proposes that Xykon, now completely impotent, should undergo the transformation into a Lich, both to gain immunity from Lirian's virus, and to allow the 80-year old to live long enough to complete the ritual. Right-Eye objects, becoming increasingly worried about Xykon's callousness with goblin lives. He is swayed over when Redcloak volunteers his Holy Symbol as Xykon's Phylactery, so they will always have that as leverage. * Four months later, the transformation is complete. Now capable to cast spells again, Xykon breaks out and fights Lirian, while Redcloak assaults the gate again. Xykon in his Lich form is far more formidable than before, and he easily defeats Lirian, but not before she accidentally reveals the existance of the other gates. To tortue her further, he binds her soul into a gem and zombifies her body. * Meanwhile, Redcloak attacks the treants defending the gate with the Flame Strike spell. The fire spreads rapidly, and the panicking treants accidentally destroy the gate, something Xykon holds against Redcloak for years. Later, when he realises he can no longer taste coffee, Xykon attacks Right-Eye, and Redcloak holds his phylactery hostage. Xykon correctly assumes that smashing it will have no immediate effect on him, as his soul isn't in it. The two brothers reluctantly follow Xykon once more to find the other Gates. * The divination spell that monitors Lirian's Gate alerts Shojo to its destruction, so he sends out paladins to investigate. Having no ranks in Search, however, they find nothing, overlooking goblin tracks and a piece of red cloak. 1158 : Two elven children are born. They will eventually be adopted by Inkyrius and Vaarsuvius. 1159 * Haley Starshine is born to Ian and Mia Starshine in Greysky City. * Crystal is born. * Roy Greenhilt goes through a phase where he refuses to go to bed until his mother reads "The Little Psion That Could" to him. Unknown Date : Mia Starshine dies. 1159-1163 Eagle-Eye Pete of Greysky City repeatedly wins an archery tournament, 1160 * Eagle-Eye Pete comes in second in an archery tournament. * Hinjo is born to Shojo's younger sister. 1161 : Celia is born. Circa 1162 : Eric Greenhilt is born to Eugene and Sara Greenhilt. 1162 * Elan and Nale are born to Tarqin and barmaid. * Right-Eye secretly contacts Eugene Greenhilt and arranges a meeting. Tired of Goblin subjugation by Xykon, he tells Eugene of Xykon's location. Eugene declines this opportunity to satisfy his Oath, having abandoned the quest in order to raise his family. Eugene leaves the meeting just in time to miss Roy's Soccer game. Roy never quite believes his excuse that he was on the Elemental Plane of Water on business. Also at this time, Eugene discovers the existance of his second son, having been too busy with his career to notice. * Right-Eye returns to Xykon's hideout, then leaves. He eventually meets a goblin woman named Aliyara, marries her, and helps to build a Village. Circa 1163 * Elan and Nale's parents divorce, claiming irreconcilable alignment differences. Their Mother retains custody of Elan, while Nale leaves with his father. 1164 : Tarquin travels to the Western continent, where he conquers eleven nations in eight months. He is then overthrown by a coalition of no less than 26 countries. Tarquin gathers his old band of adventurers, including Malack and Myron. They found a succession of three puppet kingdoms which they use to subjugate all of the other independent city-states, rotating figurehead leaders every few years. 1165 : While Sara is out, Eugene Greenhilt attempts a magical experiment around his two sons. Roy tries to tell him that it's dangerous, but Eugene doesn't listen, caught up in his own arrogance. An accident happens, killing Eric while Roy survives. All attempts to resurrect Eric fail, because he's having such a good time in Celestia he doesn't answer the spell. This incident leads to "a lot of yelling and crying" in the Greenhilt household, and may be what estranges Roy from Eugene and Wizardry. 1166 : A dwarven high priest of Odin receives a prophecy that the next time the young cleric Durkon Thundershield returns home, he will bring destruction to the Dwarven Lands. Panicking, High Priest Hurak of Thor sends Durkon on a Quest to liase with the human lands, instructing him not to return until he sends for him, which he has no intention of doing. Durkon obliges. 1166 : Ridiziak, Right-Eye's eldest son, is born. He is quite intelligent. 1167 * Julia Greenhilt is born to Eugene and Sara Greenhilt. * Thog is born. 1168 : Miko Miyazaki is personally selected by Lord Shojo for paladin training and membership in the Sapphire Guard. Circa 1169 : After issuing an unpopular edict for Meatloaf Day, Lord Shojo is nearly killed by a ninja asassin sent by an Azure City noble. After this attempt on his life, Shojo feins senility so the nobles will believe they are controlling him. 1173 : Inspired by tales of his ancestors, Roy Greenhilt abandons magical study, takes his great-grandfather's sword and enrolls in Bash University to train as a fighter. : : Ian Starshine is rendered "sterile as a mule" by a poison needle trap. 1174 : Haley Starshine goes through a Goth phase, preferring to be referred to as "Dark Mistress Shadowgale". Circa 1175 : Eagle Eye Pete is caught selling Thieves Guild secrets, and has his eyes plucked out as punishment. He is later known as Old Blind Pete. 1175 : Suzy Finkelstein and Eugene Greenhilt are nominated for the same Wizzy Award. At the ceremony, Roy loses his virginity to Suzy's daughter Sheila. Unknown Date : Haley's cousin Sheila tries to frame her for murder. 1176 : While studying for a test on Attacks of Opportunity, Roy is visited by his Father, who is now dying. Eugene explains about Xykon and his Oath of Vengance, which will be passed to Roy and Julia upon his death. Roy swears to destroy Xykon, only to spite Eugene, who only told Roy so he could tell Julia when she's old enough. This interruption to his studies causes Roy to only get a C- on the test. Circa 1176 : Haley joins the Greysky Thieves Guild, with her father providing consent as she is not eighteen yet. 1177 : Xykon disappears from his hideout, leaving Redcloak to watch over things. During this time, he will find Serini Toormuck's diary, and learn of the location of Dorukan's Gate, as well as Dorukan and Lirian's love. 1178 * Durkon has his last good mug of Beer for at least five years. * Crystal joins the Greysky Thieves Guild. She is introduced to Haley by Ian Starshine, and they take an instant dislike to each other. * Vaarsuvius sets out from home on a quest to achieve Ultimate Arcane Power, leaving Inkyrius to care for their children. Circa 1178 : Julia Greenhilt attends Magic University. Circa 1180 * The guildmaster of the Greysky City Thieves Guild dies, and a half-orc named Bozzak succeeds him. Worried about the popularity of Ian Starshine threatening his power base, he arranges for Ian to be lured away to the western continent. Ian doesn't tell anyone where he's going or why. 1180 * One night, after taking his family to see the Creature in the Darkness, Right-Eye finds his brother Redcloak at his house. The next night, Redcloak takes his nephews and niece to see the Creature again. Ridiziak and Redcloak free the monster, and Redcloak recommends his brother let him become a Wizard like he wants. Just as Redcloak thinks of settling down here, Xykon returns from his sabbatical, drafts the entire village into his service and destroys it. Once again, the Brothers have no choice but to go along with it. Right-Eye's wife and sons will be killed by adventurers, but he will manage to smuggle his daughter to safety. * Shortly before Roy graduates from Bash University with a Masters Degree, Eugene passes away. Instead of going for Xykon directly, Roy decides to level up with a group of adventurers. Appalled at the way they view adventuring, and how they they treat their Cleric, Durkon Thundershield, he quits shortly after joining. Touched by this defense of him, Durkon goes with him, seeing Roy as the first considerate human he's met. Together they begin to plan their assault on Xykon. * In Celestia, Eugene is denied entry into the afterlife because of his outstanding Blood Oath of Vengence, and the fact he abandoned it years before his death rather than try to complete it. Since the Oath only allows his eldest surviving heir to inherit it, Eugene is stuck with Roy being responsible for fulfilling it. Unlike many dead souls, Eugene remains looking exactly as he did in death, as he always had the heart of a shrivelled old man. * Belkar Bitterleaf becomes a ranger. * After a few weeks in Bard Camp, Elan begins work for Sir Francois. * High Priest Hurak of Thor dies, taking the secret of Durkon's prophecy with him. 1181 * After a year-long power struggle, Bozzak consolidates his hold over the Greysky Thieves Guild. * Sara Greenhilt passes on, and is accepted into Celestia. Since she never stopped seeing herself as an attactive 19-year old, she eventually changes into this form. * Tarquin founds Tyrania as one of his puppet states, which lasts for 11 months. During this time, Ian is captured and put in the dungeons. * Tarquin's associate Myron sends Haley a ransom note for 200,000 gp. Realising she can't possibly make that much with the Thieves Guild skimming so much of her profits, she resigns, fleeing Greysky City immediately to avoid reprisal. 1182 * Nale decides he wants to rule one of Tarquin's puppet kingdoms openly. Tarquin is appalled at Nale's disorganized buffonery and exiles him. Nale goes to the Northern continent where has and his Linear Guild enter the Dungeon of Dorukan to find Dorukan's magic amulet that controls creatures that have not been update from prior editions. * Having no work experience, Celia gains a job in the Dungeon of Dorukan, guarding one of the three sigils that protect a powerful artifact. She learns about some of Dorukan's powerful spells, such as Cloister. * Redcloak reaches 13th level, and can cast level seven spells. He offers to cast Regenerate on Right-Eye, to restore his eye, but Right-Eye declines. * Empire of Blood founded. 1183 * Xykon arrives at the Dungeon of Dorukan, and draws Dorukan into a duel by showing the gem he bound Lirian's soul to. While the fight goes on, Right-Eye siezes his chance to kill Xykon with a magic dagger which allows the wielder to sneak attack the undead. Unwilling to let thirty years of goblin sacrifice go to waste, or indeed admit that he was partly responsible for it, Redcloak kills Right-Eye before he can reach Xykon. Meanwhile, Xykon vents his frustration at a century of Wizardly snobbery towards him by slamming energy drain after energy drain into Dorukan until he dies. He then proceeds to bind his soul in the same gem as Lirian. The two lovers embrace in their prison. Xykon orders Redcloak to zombify Right-Eye, but he refuses. Xykon then reveal he knew Right-Eye would do this, and he had a magic ring to protect him from the sneak attack. His spirits crushed at what he's become - Xykon's slave - Redcloak zombifies his Brother's body without further question. * Durkon's Grandfather dies of double liver failure. * Empire of Blood conquers Kingdom of Justinia. * April: On the Origin of PCs (Comic 489) * Seconds after the comic begins, a cosmic force alters many biological and physical laws of the Order of the Stick universe, and several professions alter what they are capable of. This is known as "Being Updated to 3.5 Edition". Some of these changes also modify parts of the world's history. The Comics All told, OOTS has been adventuring together almost two years (for about eight months of those Roy has been dead). And thanks to the singers of the musical "Rend", we know that the OOTSiverse has a 365-day year, which helps with the timing. The boldfaces numbers represent the minimum number of days, based on what's stated in the comics. It could be a lot more. Dungeon of Dorukon : 1'Comics 1-15: Day One : '''2'Comics 16-39: Day Two : '3'Comics 40-79: Day Three : '4'Comics 80-120: Day Four Resting in the village and to the Wooden Forest : '4'Comics 122-123: Day One : '5'Comics 123-146: Day Two The Bandits This is probably continuous, since we've been watching every night's sleep, so 123-146 and 150-163 are probably the same day. : '5'Comics 150-163: Day One : '6'Comics 163-173: Day Two The hex swamp This is probably continuous, since we've been watching every night's sleep, so 163-173 and 175-185 are probably the same day. : '6'Comics 175-185: Day One : '7'Comics 186-189: Day Two : '13'Comic 339: Rookie Cop says Nale and Thog began their murder spree in Cliffport about this date. After the dragon hoard In 198, Belkar says it was weeks since the hex swamp : '21'Comics 198-210: Day One Dirt Farmer : '21'Comics 211-221: Day One : '22'Comics 222-223: Day Two The Inn : '22'Comics 224-246: Day One : '23'Comics 247-251: Day Two Azure City In 403, Hinjo says Belkar has been incarcerated three weeks. Assuming, somehow, that Miko got them from the Inn to Azure City overnight, the earliest they would be incarcerated is day 24. It's probably longer, though. In 252, Nale says it has been weeks since they left OOTS in comic 173, which comports with what Belkar says in 198. Moreover, in comic 355, Julia says it's been 2 weeks since comic 257. : '32'Comics 260-293: Day One : '33'Comics 293-298: Day Two Azure City, post-trial In 306, V says it's been a "few days" of scribing books and, in 287, Celia says she needs to be back in class in a week (and she'll need a few days flying time, presumably). : '36'Comics 302-316: Day One : '37'Comics 317-320: Day Two. New Year's Day, '''1184. : 39'Comics 321-338: Day Four ('322: 2 days to get from AC to Oracle) : 40'Comics 340-367: Day Five : '''41-42'Comics 387-391: Days Six and Seven (Elan and Thog on the Mechane) : '43'Comics 377-378: Day Eight (Sabine says it had been three days since they left Cliffport) : '44'Comics 379-386, 392-400: Day Seven : '45'Comics 401-417: Day Eight : '46'Comics 418-484: Day Nine (Per 489, this day is in March 1184, but comic 702 makes clear, this is earlier -- probably January or February 1184) : '''~110: Thog is arrested in Bleedingham for public urination. According to comic 782, he subsequently has 37 consecutive weekly fights in the arena and wins them all. Heaven Circa June 1184. Roy's Archon says Roy's been dead 103 days as of comic 498. : 149'Comics 485-499: Day One. : '''159'Comic 500: Day Ten. (Roy skipped down the mountain for nine days) Hinjo's Junk through Arriving in Greysky Circa July 1184. It is "almost 4 months" since comic 484, and Kato is 8 weeks pregnant, which matches what Roy said about how long he's been in heaven. : '159'Comics 501-530: Day One : '160'Comics 531-532: Day Two Haley, Celia and Belkar travel to the Oracle There must be a delay between summoning Celia and the peace conference. We'll have to work backwards from comic 702, which somehow gives us a massive five month gap! : '336'Comics 533-563: Day One : '339'Comics 564-572, 628: Day Three (two days from AC on 550 to Sunken Valley). This is the same day the ancient black dragon visits the Oracle. : '346'Comics 573-598: Day Ten (Haley says it's a week since the Oracle, and it is implied that Elan's arc continues on the Greysky City day) : '347'Comics 598-599: Day Eleven Battling the Greysky Thieves' Guild Horace mentions it's been weeks since comic 572, and Haley says it's been over a week since 598. : '355'Comics 600-622: Day One V Makes a Deal and Roy Resurrected Circa November 1184. In comic 643, Kazumi mentions V's visit to the fleet was "days" since a second sending spell (sent after Battling the Greysky Thieves' Guild). Also, s'ome time between here and comic 698, Zz'dtri gets released from the custody of Jones and Rodriguez and rejoins the Linear Guild. As of 668, Zz'dtri is still listed as out-of-action by the IFCC, who is keeping a pretty close eye on the Linear Guild. According to Comic 842, this is a Thursday. : '358'Comics 623-672: Day One (in comic 666, Roy estimates beating Xykon and goblins, and Belkar dying, in 7 weeks) Traveling in the West In comic 678, Blackwing says it's been 2 days since V saw Inkyrius. : '360'Comics 673-685: Day One. : '363'Comic 686-692: Day Four (in comic 682, Roy says it would take "a few days" to get to the first oasis) : '368'Comic 692-698: Day Ten (comic 692 has a six-day montage) Gobbotopian Independence Day! In comic 702, Redcloak says it is six weeks before the one-year anniversary of Azure City's conquest. The entry in the comic says it's "late 1184". : '369'Comic 699-709: Day One. The Empire of Blood In comic 720, Elan says it is "almost a year" from comic 463, which is day 46. That means comic 720 is no later than day 410, but it is not clear how close to day 410 this may be. In addition, in comic 779, Belkar says that the battle with the Greysky Thieve's Guild occurred "a few weeks back", which works well, if not much time passed between 709 and 710. Comic 741 says that Roy's fight with Thog occurs "mid-week", which would be Wednesday. Given that comic 842 established that Roy is resurrected on a Thursday, Roy's fight can be a Wednesday only if ''comic 710 takes place no sooner than five days after comic 709. : '''374'Comic 710: Day One. : '375'Comic 711-727: Day Two (comic 710 is at night; 711 is day). : '376'Comic 728-747: Day Three (comic 728 begins at a bed and breakfast, and casters are refreshing spells) : '377'Comic 748-774: Day Four (747 is night; 748 is day. Also, in 739, the guard states that the parade is on the next day) : '378'Comic 775-833: Day Five (774 is evening; 775 is day.) Windy Canyon In comic 817, Tarquin says they can get to Windy Canyon in two days. In 835, Durkon also says that Vaarsuvius was in the Semi-Elemental Plane of Ranch Dressing for two days. : '380'Comic 834-present: Day One. Future Psychic '''1187 On March 26 at 3:10pm, the Oracle of the Sunken Valley reveals to a druid that his wife is having an affair. Angry, the druid tears him to pieces. A troglodyte cleric and wizard teleport in and revive him with resurrection. Circa 1214 Goblin Dan recounts to a young goblin the tale of how he made his first million GP by using a hydra that had an infinite number of heads to grow to supply a barbecue restaurant.